Blue Mountain Flowers
by Ziggurat Rolsovitch
Summary: SSL: Chizuru has just enrolled in Hakuou Academy, but the problem? She's the only girl that has signed up since the previously all boys Academy opened its doors to girls! Along the way she will discover the greatest companions, the history of the samurai of the past and maybe even love along the way. Alright so maybe being the only girl in a boys school won't be that bad after all.


Title: Blue Mountain Flowers  
Category: Anime Hakuoki  
Author: Ziggurat Rolsovitch  
Language: English  
Rating: M  
Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance  
Published: 3/7/14

A/N Why has nobody done any SSL fics?! Well have no fear, the Kash cat is here to correct that. This first chapter is just the introduction, hopefully it isn't terribly boring. I just wanted to explain a bit to people who haven't played SSL. This is going to be a serious of oneshots maybe? I'm not positive what I'm doing with this, but I doubt I have the time to turn it into an actual story. Maybe I will. We'll just have to see since I'm in the process of moving. Ugh. Talk about stress. I'm going to have a box phobia by the end of all this packing. Anyways... onto the story, if you enjoy please let me know.

* * *

Yukimura Chizuru; first year and the only female student of Hakuou Academy. With an invitation from her childhood friend Toudou, she decided to enroll in the institution and had been here for several weeks. Her twin brother Kaoru hadn't exactly seemed very happy about this situation. Their relationship had been very estranged, but… well… he was still her brother and she still cared for him and hoped his opinion of her right now wasn't too low. Her brother was a first year student who served in the Discipline Committee of the school along with his partner, a mysterious boy by the name of Saito Hajime; a second year. Saito… he was somebody that she didn't know very much about, he was quiet and remained to himself and was a part of the Kendo club with Okita Souji, excellent at Kendo and obsessed with his smartphone, who… also had a disdain for her brother.

Souji was convinced that Kaoru had a 'sister-complex' as he called it. Souji was also a second year student and good friends… if one could call them that… with Saito. Both Souji and Saito lived with Kondo, Souji because his parents had passed on and his sister wanted a good life for him. Saito's reasons for living with Kondo were as of now unclear to her. But at least Souji really looked up to and loved Kondo out of everyone; it seemed their relationship was very good. Unlike that of his relationship with Hijikata, unlike Saito it didn't seem Souji respected Hijikata very much as he had a fierce rivalry with him even going so far as to draw inappropriate pictures of Hijikata instead of doing his homework like he should.

Hijikata Toshizou; he was homeroom Teacher who taught the Classics and he was also a Disciplinarian Adviser. He usually had to act on behalf of Kondo as an Assistant Principal presiding over most of the school management. Kondo Isami. The founder, head principal and Kendo coach of Hakuou academy. While he was a very easygoing and kind man that was very thoughtful and passionate about the wellbeing of his students, he seemed to have a _really_ bad habit of training in the halls that drove Hijikata up a wall.

And of course who could forget Harada Sanosuke; the Health and Physical Education teacher, whose frank personality always won him a high popularity among all of the students. And his close friend and teacher Math and Science Nagakura Shinpachi. If there was a single word to describe Shinpachi… well you could just use the word bear to sum that man up.

There was also Sannan Keisuke the school health physician that nobody _ever_ wanted to get sent to and Yamazaki Susumu a Second Year student that worked under him in the Health Committee. There was also Inoue Genzaburou or as they called him "Uncle of the School Cafeteria" and Shimada Kai the kind school janitor.

Then there was Kazama Chikage. A mysterious Third Year student and the president of the Student Council, followed around by third year Kyuujyu Amagiri and Shiranui Kyo. He certainly made full use of his authority; owning most of the property in the Student Council's room for whatever it was he really did in his spare time… if it wasn't getting hit by his fiancée Sen for making smart ass comments that was, who was just as prestigious as Kazama was, with an established family that dealt in tea ceremonies, though Sen was much nicer in personality than that of her fiancé. There was also Kosuzu, Sen's foster sister, girlfriend of Ibuki Ryunosuke the adoptive son of PTA Chairman Serizawa Kamo. And of course who could forget Sen's friend Kimigiku who made it clear just how much she disapproved of Kazama which always irritated him to no end.

"Chizuru-chan! Chizuru-chan! Chizuru-channnnnn!" Souji snapped his fingers in front of her face several times and finally Chizuru came to the realization that she had zoned out once more and was face to face with Souji's sly smiling fox like face. "You were really deep into thought that you didn't even notice me here, were you thinking about me?"

"Okita-senpai!" She scolded and stepped back, too uncomfortable with him being as close as he was, she could easily feel the warmth coming off him and the faint scent of a clean aftershave which lingered on his skin after showering after running track. Of course Souji was a very attractive guy, with these amazing eyes and he was tall, but… his attitude could really use a little work.

"So you refused to answer. You must have been thinking about me." Souji stated in confidence with a teasing smile and her eyes widened as she waved her hands quickly.

"N-no it isn't that at all! I was just thinking about-" Wait… in fact… she had been thinking about him, but she'd actually been thinking about everyone just then and not only him. So it wasn't like she was thinking solely of him in the romantic setting she guessed he was thinking about, because with Souji it was usually some weird perverted thing that he thought up just because the more perverted the more it embarrassed her and she knew how much he loved doing that.

"Ah. So you admit it."

"No! I wasn't thinking anything perverted at all!" Chizuru argued and when his face lit up he smiled and leaned closer to her face once more.

"Who said I guessed it was perverted? So you said it first so then you must be guilty."

"Souji…" A scolding voice came from behind them as Saito slowly approached them and opened up his locker, which happened to be right next to their lockers which were side by side. Saito had briefly explained that she got that locker likely because nobody else could stand being close to Souji. At first she hadn't understood it, oh, but now she did.

"Ah, Saito-senpai." She greeted him uneasily, being around Saito was a little bit like walking on eggshells, because of the fact he was so mysterious and she wasn't sure what was appropriate to talk about around him.

"Yukimura." He greeted calmly and retrieved a new notebook and unwrapped it from its plastic wrapping which prompted Souji to smile widely.

"Written a lot of people up today, huh, Hajime-kun?" Souji asked and Saito gave him a look, but not an answer. Chizuru decided to get her books and go, since these two always had their little arguing fits when Souji was in his really teasing mood. As she opened her locker a letter fell out and she stared at it for the longest moment, before picking it up and her actions drew both boys attention. "Oh, Chizuru-chan… don't tell me… you've got a love letter!"

"Don't tell me it was you Souji…" Another voice said, as Heisuke now approached them to go to his own locker and put some books away.

"I swear, I'm innocent, but I'm jealous that someone is trying to steal my Chizuru-chan away." Souji answered, holding his hands up as if to show his innocents. "Hajime-kun, you're the one that patrols the halls during class, did you see anyone else out here?"

"No." Saito answered, closing his locker door.

"What?! Somebody is writing love letters?" Heisuke sounded all up in arms about it.

Chizuru opened the letter carefully and looked at the elegant scrawl written within and her eyes widened as she read it.

_Yukimura Chizuru_

_With all my heart, without fear, without wasting time, I am here to express my feelings. I have to let you know this as I am convinced that deep down inside this is all that matters. Your presence is like a cold wind blowing all over me. It makes me to tremble, makes me feel weak that all I want is for you to wrap your warm, loving arms around my shivering body. I love you not only because of your extraordinarily beautiful looks, but also because of your kind mind. Your unusual simplicity and feminine qualities always fill my mind with ecstasy. It's difficult to be rational when emotions concerned. Why must love be unconditional? So much for my prayers. I'm torn between the moon and the sun. I can't love you in the way I want._

_- Yuurei Samurai_

"Let me see it Chizuru-chan!" Souji said, leaning over her shoulder quickly to catch a glimps of the letter, but Chizuru quickly folded it and held it close to her chest.

"No! It's personal so I shouldn't show it!" She argued, still stunned with the words.

"I might know the writing style and be able to tell you who wrote it though!" He tried again and Chizuru looked down for a moment. It was true she did want to know, so that she could address whoever it was that wrote the letter. She slowly unfolded it and let Souji read it and Souji simply smirked throughout the entire thing, while Heisuke leaned near Souji to try and read it as well. Saito though didn't exactly seem like he was interested at all as he remained a passive party.

"Can't?" Heisuke asked wondering why this person thought they couldn't lover her, before he snapped his fingers. "I know! It must be a forbidden love! Maybe one of the teachers!" Souji simply smirked and handed it back to Chizuru, to which Heisuke raised a hand and pointed at him accusingly. "You know! It IS a teacher isn't it! You know right? Tell me!"

"Nope." Souji said, deciding to not answer the question, grinning like a fox as the bell rang, giving him a convenient escape from having to answer to anymore questions that may be thrown his way.

"Please go to classes." Saito requested, though it sounded very threatening to which Heisuke and Chizuru paused in fear and then quickly ran off to classes. "Souji… you as well."

"Sure thing… Hajime-kun."

"You know who wrote the letter?" Saito asked and Souji nodded slowly.

"Yup, but… I'm not telling anything about Chizuru-chan's phantom samurai." Souji admitted and waved to Saito before heading off to class like requested, leaving Saito to stare after him in stunned confusion that for once Souji seemed to have himself a little secrete he wasn't going to tell anyone.

* * *

End Skit Number 1

A/N: Hmmm... I wonder who is writing Chizuru-chan letters... :I this author won't tell. You'll have to guess.


End file.
